


The Black Lake-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drowning, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hero Harry, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Near Death Experiences, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Harry's treasure isn't what he expected, but is he too late to save it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Kudos: 136





	The Black Lake-Drarry

Harry started making his way towards the boats, fidgeting nervously as Neville talked at him about gillyweed and Ron walked along beside him with a worried look that matched Harry’s own. They were both wearing said looks because Hermione wasn’t with them and there’s no way in the world that if she was okay, she’d miss Harry’s trial, hell, she’d been more concerned about it than Harry had. Both boys were frantically looking around for the bushy haired girl, hoping she was already in the crowd somewhere with Ginny or maybe Luna, Hagrid even. Harry glanced at Ron who was too preoccupied trying to find Hermione to pay attention to what Harry was doing so instead, Harry began searching the crowd for somebody else. He had predicted that it would be easy to spot him, his bright blonde hair being a stark contrast to everybody else’s dull colours, but Harry once again was at a loss, he couldn’t see the Slytherin boy anywhere. Harry huffed, turning around and quickly examining the mass of students behind him but still no blonde or bushy hair appeared to him. He returned to walking forwards again, finally listening to what Neville was saying although his mind was still rather concerned that two people had miraculously disappeared apparently. His aim for the day, besides passing the trial was to impress Malfoy, get the boy to notice him in a way that wasn’t entirely negative. He was going to at least try, but Draco hadn’t shown up so far, and they were now climbing into the boats. Once they were to the other side, the challenge would start in a matter of minutes since Harry was the last champion to arrive at the lake.

As he predicted, Harry joined the other champions and mere seconds later, Dumbledore began speaking. Harry glanced over his shoulder, first at the crowds and upon still failing to see Hermione, or Draco for that matter, Harry looked at Ron with concern filling his features, Ron shared his look and just shrugged, helpless at the present moment.

The canon sounded loudly, and Harry gulped down his gillyweed, gagging first before not so gracefully flopping into the water due to a push from Mad-eye. After a rather uncomfortable transformation, Harry examined his new features, smiling and flying from the water, laughing wildly and doing a flip, diving back into the water and swimming down and down further into the murky water. He swam aimlessly, not sure where he was going or even what he was looking for. Something significant to him apparently, he thought, considering all of his different possessions that he considered meaningful to him. He couldn’t think of too many things that were worth diving into the black lake over.

After what he assumed was about 45 minutes of swimming around with no results, he saw something just beyond some seaweed and he swam towards it, recognising the mousy brown bush of hair that floated elegantly in the water above her hair slightly. Harry cheered, speeding up to grab Hermione and get her to the surface but just as he reached out to grab her his path was cut off and he jolted backwards as Krum with a shark’s head bit the rope tying Hermione to the ground and pulled her away. Harry’s eyes followed him, confusion on his features, if Hermione wasn’t his item, who was? Ron was already up there, he’d just been with him, so was everybody he considered a friend. He finally looked back down straight in front of him, startled by the warning canon, telling him he only had one-minute left. He squinted, his eyes widening when he finally saw that beautiful bright blonde hair, he gasped, as well as somebody can gasp when underwater anyway, and began swimming forward but as he got closer, seeing through the blurry image that the water created, he saw that Malfoy was moving, he was clutching at his throat and kicking his legs. The warning canon wasn’t just a warning to say the trial was almost over, it was a warning to say the spells had worn off. Harry said a quiet ‘shit’, muffled by the water as he swam as fast as he possibly could, reaching Draco in only a few seconds. He cupped the boy’s face, nodding at him and telling him it would be okay, hoping he could understand the bubbly sound of his voice well enough, but he nodded so Harry took it as he did. The look of pure fear in Malfoy’s eyes was enough to drive Harry to move as quickly as possible, untying his rope before placing a hand on Malfoy’s face again, slapping him gently as he saw the boy’s eyes beginning to close.

“No!” Harry yelled but it was muted significantly by the water surrounding them. He grabbed Draco around the waist as his eyes finally closed and refused to open again, and swam as fast as he could to the surface, grunting as his own spell began to wear off and he had to hold his breath and put much more effort into kicking his now normal feet.

Above the water, the entire crowd was silent for two reasons. One, they wanted to see if Harry would make it in the time or even if he was alive. And two, if he was alive, who the hell was he going to bring up with him? Everybody had witnessed Krum bring up Hermione and made noises of confusion at realising there was nobody else left that Harry cared about enough to be put down there. Hermione of course knew exactly who he was going to bring up the second she surveyed the towers and couldn’t see the familiar flash of blonde hair she’d seen so many times before. She’d initially smirked, eagerly awaiting their return to witness the reactions of everyone else but now, she was just worried for them both. Yes, both, as in not just Harry. She’d found that after endlessly watching Draco with Harry, who had fancied him for years now, he wasn’t as heartless or as cruel as he liked people to think. The fact really hit her when they’d once followed Draco to the astronomy tower and watched him just sit there for hours, crying quietly and speaking to his mother, knowing she of course couldn’t hear him. So, now that both his and Harry’s lives were moments away from being over, she had tears in her eyes as she clung to Ron desperately, whispering prayers of their return.

As the final canon boomed over everyone’s heads, Harry’s head erupted through the surface of the lake and everyone gasped, still not being able to see who he was holding, if anyone, but only seconds later, Harry grunted and pulled hard on something and Draco’s limp body joined him above the water. The sounds of astonishment and disbelief from the crowds were immense, almost every single student, and even a lot of teachers, gasped or exclaimed at the sight of Harry desperately dragging Draco back to the safety of the nearest tower. They helped Draco up first then Harry who immediately pushed everybody away, shouting to give them space as he leaned in, his ear close enough to Draco’s mouth and nose that he should’ve been able to hear him breathe but he heard nothing.

“He’s not breathing!” He yelled, tears gathering in his eyes as onlookers held their hands over their mouths, Harry could hear Hermione’s quiet sobs. He quickly held the blonde’s nose, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath before pushing his lips to Draco’s and breathing out again. Repeating the process multiple times when nothing happened. He waited a few second before doing it one last time, hearing a sad ‘Harry…’ from Hermione a few feet away, she was now kneeling on the other side of the boy. Harry linked his fingers together and pushed hard against Draco’s chest over and over, counting under his breath as the entire school waited anxiously in silence to see if the Slytherin Prince would be okay.

“C’mon Draco, please.” Harry mumbled as he continued his movements, momentarily stopping to perform mouth to mouth again. He swore under his breath as he pulled away, tears now escaping his eyes without him even realising it. He pushed down onto his chest one, two, three more times. On the third, water erupted from Draco’s mouth like a fountain as he coughed and spluttered for air, jolting up slightly. Harry grinned immediately, relief rushing over him as he shuffled so that he held Draco’s head with one hand and the other laid across his body. Draco looked up at him, breathing heavily and looking extremely confused by the whole situation. Harry sniffled and chuckled, brushing some wet strands of blonde hair from Draco’s eyes. Draco continued to look at him in disbelief before letting out a shaky breath and smiling ever so slightly, a genuine smile before throwing himself forwards, his arms wrapping around Harry’s neck as Harry’s went around his waist. The two boys held each other tightly as they laughed breathily in relief. After a while, Draco pulled away, looking confused again into Harry’s eyes.

“Why was I yours to save?” He asked, squinting at the raven haired-boy. Harry just smiled before leaning in and kissing the boy passionately, hearing the crowds around them burst into a round of applause and loud cheering. Harry smiled into the kiss before pulling away to see Draco with flushed cheeks and a shocked expression of disbelief on his face, looking stunningly beautiful in Harry’s opinion.

“Probably because I’m madly in love with you, you git.” Harry said with a wide smile which slowly mirrored onto Draco’s face as he laughed that ever so rare laugh of his and kissed Harry again, his hands cupping the boy’s cheeks gently as he kissed him. When he pulled away, he just smiled at Harry, nodding slightly and saying,

“Good job really isn’t it?”

“And why is that, Malfoy?”

“'Cause I’ve been madly in love with you since first year, scarhead.” Draco chuckled. “And, Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Draco.” The blonde smiled and Harry smiled back, genuinely happy in that moment.

“Harry.” He spoke quietly before kissing Draco one last time, pulling away and looking around at everyone who was still cheering and clapping happily. The pair stood up and Draco held Harry’s hand up who was quickly swallowed by a crowd of students all congratulating him and patting him on the back, but Harry held onto Draco tightly, holding him by his side the whole time.


End file.
